


Anaesthetic

by yaknownyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Wisdom Teeth, for the tumblr anon who suggested anaesthetic, this is dumb and short but I hope it satisfies your fluffy iwaoi needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gets his wisdom tooth removed, and while he was anesthetized, he sees a beautiful angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SHORT AND DUMB BUT WHEN THE ANON SUGGESTED IWAOI AND ANAESTHETIC ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS THAT RLY CUTE VIDEO OF THE GUY SEEING HIS WIFE AFTER HIS SURGERY AND BEING LIKE "OMFG YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL" (video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8 ) 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT DESPITE IT HAVING LIKE 800 WORDS OR SOMETHING

"He will be fine, but the anaesthesia made him a bit... funny. You know how it is. Might forget about some things." the dentist explained, walking Oikawa to the place Iwaizumi was reposing "You just need to make sure he isn't left alone and that he rests well."

Oikawa entered the room, the strong chemical smell making him nauseous already. Surely enough, Iwaizumi was lying on the bed, squinting his eyes at the ceiling and groaning to himself as if it was the worst thing he's ever seen.

The dentist cleared his throat "Iwaizumi-san, someone is here to pick you up."

"This fucking hurts." He moaned, his words barely understandable, resting his fingers on his slightly swollen jaw. From where they were standing, at this angle, he looked like a grumpy squirrel. "Did I get here _willingly_? Why the fuck would anyone agree to this? This is bullshit." 

" _Iwaizumi-san._ "

 Upon finally hearing the doctor's voice, he sat up, looking around the room. When his eyes met Oikawa's, they widened, his mouth opening just slightly and he almost fell back in the bed again with how hard he kept shaking his head "W-who..."

"Iwa-chaaaan! How was it?" Oikawa makes his way to him. Iwaizumi seemed even more drugged and pissed off up close, blinking slowly with swollen eyes and furrowed eyebrows, scrunching his nose. His husband giggled at how dorky he looked before sitting down on the end of the bed, holding his car keys in one hand and a chocolate milkshake he grabbed on his way to the clinic in the other. "I hope it wasn't too painful."

His eyes fluttered to the dentist, who was standing at the door with a clipboard "Did... did the doctor send you here?" he mumbled

"Yes, he did."   
  
Iwaizumi turned his attention back to him "A-are you real?" he didn't give time for Oikawa to answer the question before poking his cheek and gaping in awe "Jesus fuck. You _are_ real. And you're... you're so beautiful holy fuck."

The amazement and honesty in his voice almost made Oikawa choke. Did he forget who he was?

" _Wow_." Iwaizumi continued, laying back in the bed and wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand "You're gorgeous. Holy fuck. You must be a celebrity or some shit. Why are you here? How do I know you? Who are you?" He was genuine, staring at Oikawa like he was some kind of god. 

The other couldn't think of an actual response so fast. Sure, he had no doubt Iwaizumi found him attractive and that he loved him, but hearing him say it like this, at such a vulnerable state and with such sincerity... he could _feel_ his cheeks burning. "I'm Oikawa Tooru, your husband." he said, bluntly.

Hajime sat up so fast Tooru had to place the milkshake on the side desk next to the bed so he wouldn't spill it. "HOLY FUCK!" Oikawa shushed him, scared the doctor might scold them for being so loud " _You are my husband?_ " He half whispered _,_ half screamed. The obvious shock on his face was comical, and Oikawa almost wanted to take a picture to show everyone hilarious a suprised and disoriented Iwaizumi Hajime was. But even though it was ridiculous, he was incredibly flattered that he was the one to cause it "That's impossible. You're the prettiest man I've ever seen." He ran his fingers through his hair, jaw still dropped and eyes still immense "Fuck. I'm so lucky. What did I ever do to deserve you? Your eyes are so fucking beautiful. And your hair... and your _shoulders_ wow.. fuck." Tooru snorted "C-can I see your ring?" 

Oikawa held out his hand, showing the silver band decorated using tiny crystal gemstones with pride. Iwaizumi lifted his, displaying a matching ring 

"Wow... it's _true_." He hesitated "H-Have we kissed yet?"

Oikawa laughed even more "Yes, we have."

"Holy shit. I can't believe MY mouth and YOUR mouth made contact that's so... holy shit. Wow."

"Come on, let's get you home." He grabbed his keys and the milkshake, wrapping his arm around his husband's torso to give him support.

-

Still in the car, Iwaizumi was blabbering about how perfect and beautiful Oikawa was (to Oikawa's pleasure) while playing with the glove compartment, stopping a few times to ask some questions about their marriage and getting more and more surprised with the answers he got.

"How long have we been married for?"

"Three years. But we're dating since high school."

"Holy shit. Do we live together?"

"That's right."

"Woah. We sleep in the same bed?"

"We do!"

"Oh my _GOD._ Have we got any kids?"

"Not yet."

"But we had sex before right?" Iwaizumi placed a hand on Oikawa's thigh "Fuck. I don't think I would be able to sleep in the same bed as you and restrain myse-"

" _Iwa-chan_! How dirty!" Oikawa smacked his hand away, laughing  "But yeah, we have had sex."

Despite being denied, he still seemed pleased with himself, giggling and smiling like a big idiot. "HOLY SHIT I'M SO FUCKING LUCKY." He shouted out, almost jumping and making Oikawa hold him against his seat before he hurt himself "Oh my god. Oh my _god._ What's your name again?

"Oikawa Tooru."

"Oikawa Tooru. _Tooru. Shit._  I love you so much _Tooooooruuuuu."_

He kissed Iwaizumi on the rim of his lips "Yeah. I know. I love you too, Hajime."


End file.
